Antes que o Outono Acabe
by Dead Jack
Summary: “Anjo meu, deixe-me agradecer-lhe. Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes. Anjo, devo confessar que é você que sempre me dá força, e não sei onde eu estaria sem você.” Música Angel of Mine, Evanescence. Prata no I Chall Luna Lovegood do 3v.


**Aviso:** Epílogo de HP7 semi-existe aqui. Como? Nós conhecemos James, Albus e Lily, mas a Ginny morreu no parto da menor.

**Antes que o Outono Acabe**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

_**You are everything I need to see**_

Sozinho. Calmo. Quieto. Como parecia estar sempre. Mas eu podia enxergar através de tudo aquilo. De todo aquele fingimento. Forte, até que a verdade se apoderava dele. Estava sozinho, ou pensava que estava. Não sabia que eu estaria sempre ao seu lado. Mostrando o que ele não consegue enxergar, mesmo sem que percebesse. Sempre fui seu anjo, mas ele nunca soube. Sempre me veria como aquela que sabe mais do que aparenta saber. Isso não me machucava. Nem deveria machucar, mas machuca. Agora machuca. Agora que tudo parece estar bem, mas não está. Agora que ele acha que não precisa mais da minha ajuda, mas precisa. Precisa mais do que sempre precisou. Eu o ensinei muitas coisas. Mas não pude ensinar o que ele mais precisava. Não quando ele pensava que já sabia. Contudo, não sabia e agora é tarde. Terá que aprender sozinho. Não posso mais ensiná-lo a amar.  
Eu podia sentir sua presença mesmo quando não estava por perto. Eu estava sempre com ele. Sempre. Estávamos unidos, a todo instante eu podia sentir. Agora não mais. Ele se entregou completamente ao sentimento que inventou e não pode mais voltar atrás. Não depois de tudo. Por eles, ele não poderia inventar um sentimento. Não precisaria, seria verdadeiro. Filhos. De um amor não amado. E por eles, era tarde demais. Tarde. Outono. Agora ele estava calado. O tempo cala. A vida cala. A morte cala. Calaram a ele, mas não a mim. Não a mim, que desenhei meu próprio destino. Não a mim, que o esperei. Calado, como o vento que perpassava seus cabelos suavemente, sem que ele prestasse atenção. E calados eram também meus passos. Calculados, para que ele não me percebesse. Como nunca percebeu. Mas talvez eu quisesse que, ao menos uma vez, ele me percebesse. Talvez por isso o tenha chamado.  
"Harry."  
Não com uma interrogação ou exclamação. Simplesmente afirmei, disse seu nome. Sempre foi assim. Ele,nunca precisou me chamar.  
"Luna."  
E pela primeira vez, ele não perguntou. Apenas disse meu nome. E o vento tornou-se mais forte, apenas durante aquela fração de segundo em que ele pronunciou meu nome. E então, me aproximei, ainda que soubesse estar errada. Ele não olhou para trás, mas sabia que eu estava ali.  
"Porquê?"  
Ele perguntou. E pela primeira vez eu não tinha resposta. _O mistério do amor é maior que o mistério da morte_. Não, não era verdade. Não naquele momento. Era a primeira vez que ele me perguntava, e era a primeira vez eu não tinha resposta. Mas como explicar o porquê da morte?  
"Eu não sei."  
Ele não disse nada. Apenas continuou mirando o nada. Não tinha mais lágrimas nos olhos, mas chorava por dentro, eu sabia. E então, ele pegou uma flor. Estava sozinha, no chão, seca, e ele a pegou. Desviou o olhar por um instante do ponto que há tanto observava e olhou para a flor. Não era nem de longe bonita, mas ele a segurou como se fosse especial. Uma rosa. Deveria ter sido branca, um dia, mas já não tinha cor.  
"Ela gostava de rosas brancas. Eram suas preferidas."  
E eu entendi o que ele disse. Sabia em que ele pensava. Ela era como aquela rosa. Um dia ela fora sua preferida. E agora não a tinha mais.  
"Lily é igual a ela. É linda."  
E pela primeira vez ele sorriu, mas não desviou o olhar do túmulo branco à sua frente.  
"Lily?"  
"É, ela queria que se chamasse Lily."  
Eu senti, mesmo sem o olhar, que seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes. Lily. Ela escolheu o nome da mãe dele.  
"É um lindo nome."  
Silêncio. Eu me sentei ao seu lado, mas não olhei na mesma direção. Olhei para a flor que ele ainda tinha na mão. Olhei. Olhei. Até que ele pôs a flor no chão, logo abaixo da lápide que dizia Ginevra M. Weasley Potter.  
"Porque você não está com ela?"  
E ele desviou o olhar do túmulo, e fixou aqueles olhos verdes em mim, um olhar que era uma pergunta.  
"Lily. Ela precisa mais de você."  
Ele não disse nada. Mas eu sabia que ele havia concordado. Ela precisava do pai mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, em que ele parecia continuar pensando no que eu havia dito, falou.  
"Me ajude."  
E mais uma vez, não era uma pergunta. Era um pedido de socorro, uma súplica. Necessitava de minha ajuda, e eu sabia a que se referia. Lily. E eu só poderia dar uma resposta. Segurei sua mão, agora livre, e a mantive entre as minhas. Estavam frias, mas após alguns segundos de contato um calor leve já emanava. Olhei em seus olhos, embora ele não olhasse nos meus.  
"Ajudo."  
Desviando o olhar completamente da lápide pela primeira vez, ele pousou o olhar sobre mim, e embora seus lábios estivessem crispados, seus olhos sorriam.  
"Obrigado."  
Levantei-me e saímos, nossas mãos ainda unidas, por entre as lápides do cemitério. A luz fraca do sol de outono dava uma luminosidade diferente às coisas. Quando chegamos aos portões de aço do cemitério trouxa onde estávamos, quebrei o silêncio que nos separava ao mesmo tempo em que nos unia.  
"Até mais, Harry."  
Sem aviso, então, ele me abraçou. Um abraço forte, como que se renovasse aquele pedido de ajuda, justificando-o. Estava fraco. Precisava de ajuda. Retribuí o abraço com toda a força que tinha, não física, mas emocional, como se tentasse passar-lhe uma parte, mesmo que eu ficasse fraca.  
"Obrigado, Luna."  
E cada um de nós seguiu seu caminho. Ele havia ido para casa, ficar com Lily, tive certeza. Sempre fazia o que eu dizia. E eu fui para minha casa, conversar com as plantas que sempre me ajudaram a ajudar.

_**Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me**_

A pressão leve que sua mão exercia sobre meus dedos me fazia sorrir involuntariamente, embora eu não soubesse mais nada que pudesse fazer além de sorrir. Tudo estava imensamente diferente do que estava há dois dias atrás e o Harry que ali estava parecia outro se comparado com o que conversou comigo no dia anterior.  
Harry sorria, e embora seu sorriso não estivesse iluminado como sempre e não houvesse o brilho habitual em seus olhos, era visível a alegria que Lily estava lhe proporcionando. E também a mim.  
"Pedi à Senhora Weasley que comprasse algumas roupinhas para Lily. Ela sabe o que Ginny escolheria."  
A Senhora Weasley havia saído dali poucas horas atrás, junto com o marido e Bill. Charlie, Percy e George haviam passado na casa dos Potter pela manhã, mas tiveram que voltar para seus trabalhos. Ron e Hermione estiveram ali todos os dias desde a morte de Ginny, indo para sua casa apenas na hora de dormir. E eu estive acompanhando tudo, sendo a primeira a chegar para ajudar a Harry e a última a ir embora.  
"Onde estão James e Albus?"  
"Hermione sugeriu que seria melhor que eles ficassem mais com Hugo e Rose, se distraíssem um pouco. Foram para lá ontem à noite."  
Estávamos agora no jardim da casa que Harry dividia com Ginny. Em meu colo repousava, já quase adormecida, Lily. Harry não mentira, ela era realmente parecida com a mãe. Apesar de tão pequena, seus cabelos castanho-acobreados criavam um destaque magnífico com sua pele muito branca e seus olhos, embora agora estivessem entreabertos, eram da cor do tronco da árvore que nos dava sombra. Harry olhava, quase admirado, para a garotinha que ainda segurava meu dedo.  
A tarde já findava e o céu, cheio de nuvens que encobriam quase completamente o sol, já escurecia numa velocidade crescente. Lily adormecera por completo em meus braços, mas sua mãozinha ainda não havia soltado meus dedos. O vento da noite já começava a balançar as folhas amareladas na árvore e soltar algumas, que caíam aos nossos pés.  
"Acho melhor entrarmos."  
"Também acho. Vamos."  
Adentramos a casa pela porta que dava para a cozinha. Sem dizer nada, fui até o quarto reservado a Lily. Ginny decorou com esmero cada detalhe, e os tons de amarelos prevaleciam sobre os demais. O berço estava localizado próximo à janela, de onde se via a árvore amarelo-alaranjada que nos dava sombra há alguns minutos. Uma vassoura minúscula pairava acima de uma mesinha próxima, onde também estavam alguns brinquedos.  
Saí do quarto e encostei a porta. Fui até a sala, e Harry estava lá. Sentado, com a cabeça baixa. Mas uma vez estava fraco. Sentei-me ao seu lado, e por alguns minutos não disse nada. Achava que o silêncio às vezes era o melhor conselho.  
"Obrigado, Luna."  
Já havia me agradecido antes, e agora estava fazendo de novo. Ele precisava de mim.  
"Não precisa me agradecer."  
"Preciso sim. Eu te admiro muito, Luna."  
"Me admira? Porquê?"  
"Te admiro pela forma que você consegue sorrir mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, e por sempre saber o que dizer, mesmo que não diga nada."  
Fiquei surpresa com aquelas palavras. Jamais pensei ouvir isso, não dele. E ao contrário do que ele disse, naquele momento eu não soube o que dizer. Mas ele entendeu meu silêncio.  
"E te agradeço por você iluminar esses dias cinzas com seu sorriso, e por me fazer sorrir mesmo quando estou chorando por dentro."  
E ele me abraçou, forte, e dessa vez eu senti que ele não precisava de força. Apenas queria me falar com um gesto que estava bem, que ficaria bem. E quando nos soltamos, sorriu, e aquele sorriso iluminou-me como o sol, mesmo que fosse noite.

_**Laugh and come and look into me  
Drips of moonlight washing over me**_

Ele me pediu para passar a noite ali, ajudá-lo a cuidar de Lily. Relutei um pouco, mas aceitei. Eu dormiria no quarto de Lily. Aparatei perto da minha casa, peguei algumas peças de roupas e logo voltei. Entrei pela cozinha e me surpreendi ao vê-lo preparando o jantar.  
Pelo cheiro, que por sinal estava muito bom, deveria ser uma macarronada. Aproximei-me sem que ele percebesse, tão distraído estava com a tarefa.  
"Hum, que cheiro bom!"  
Ele se assustou um pouco ao me ouvir, mas logo deu uma risada.  
"Resolvi usar você como cobaia em minhas experiências culinárias. Importa-se?"  
Perguntou, ainda rindo. Respondi também sorrindo.  
"Ah, claro que não! Me parece que você cozinha muito bem."  
Pegou um pouco de molho com a concha e despejou na palma da própria mão. Ri quando passou a língua nela, provando o molho. Quase se engasgou.  
"Porque está rindo?"  
"O seu jeito de experimentar a comida é muito engraçado!"  
"Ah é, então prove você."  
Levantei-me, pronta para experimentar o molho, mas ele já estava com a concha na mão, novamente com um pouco de molho. Com a mão livre, pegou minha mão e sem ter o que fazer, a abri, deixando que despejasse uma pequena quantidade do molho vermelho nela. Em seguida levei minha mão à boca e foi a sua vez de rir.  
"Está vendo? Não há como provar a comida sem fazer ficar engraçado!"  
Quinze minutos depois, estávamos à mesa, sobre ela uma grande travessa de macarronada e uma jarra de suco. Deixou que eu me servisse primeiro, e em seguida preencheu o próprio prato.  
"Então, o que achou da minha macarronada?"  
Ele sorria e estava descontraído, e isso foi o que me deixou mais feliz em todos aqueles dias.  
"Está ótima!"  
Comemos sem falar muito. Na verdade, nunca falávamos muito, mas sempre nos entendemos bem. Um olhar, para nós, valia mais que qualquer palavra.  
Terminado o jantar, arrumamos a cozinha. Mesmo contra a vontade dele, lavei a louça. Ele secou. Cozinha arrumada.  
Ainda não estava com sono. Fui até o jardim, esperando que o sono chegasse. Mas não chegou. Fiquei sentada no banco em que estivemos durante aquela tarde. Não era mais possível ver a tonalidade amarelo-alaranjada da árvore próxima, mas a magnitude dela se destacava ainda mais sob o luar. Os galhos nodosos balançavam com o vento e eu adorava o barulho que as folhas secas faziam quando se chocavam.  
Ao olhar para a lua, a primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi um sorriso. Eu sempre consegui enxergar um rosto na lua quando estava cheia, mas daquela vez era diferente. Não conseguia ver esse sorriso. Apenas me lembrava dele. O sorriso mais lindo que já vi.  
Distraída, não ouvi quando Harry saiu para o jardim. Apenas quando se sentou ao meu lado é que me dei conta de sua presença. Olhou na mesma direção em que eu olhava, para a lua, e quando desviei meu olhar do luar, ele olhou para mim. E sorriu. O mesmo sorriso que viera à minha mente enquanto observava a lua.  
"Harry..."  
Não sabia o que queria dizer, apenas que tinha algo para dizer. Mas quando olhei nos olhos dele, vi que ele já havia entendido. Nós não precisávamos falar. Um olhar falava por mil palavras.

_**Can I show you what want from me**_

Quando entramos, não trocamos nenhuma palavra. Ele foi para seu quarto e eu para o de Lily, que ficava ao lado.  
"Boa noite."  
"Boa noite."  
Observei Lily por entre as grades do berço e me deitei na cama ao lado. Ainda dormia como um anjo. A janela estava entreaberta, e eu ainda podia ouvir o farfalhar das folhas lá fora. O som me deixava relaxada.  
Estávamos em um lugar silencioso, em um lugar que eu não conhecia. Nossas mãos estavam unidas e a mão dele estava quente. Eu não via a expressão em seu rosto, mas ele estava sorrindo. Paramos em lugar cercado de várias plantas, e sentamos em um banco, nossas mãos ainda juntas.  
Ficamos longos minutos olhando para um mesmo lugar. Eu não via o que era realmente, mas parecia feito de pedra. Pedra branca. Fazia um contraste estranho com as plantas secas a sua volta, mas era uma visão bonita.  
Continuamos olhando, mas de repente algo nos assustou. Uma das flores alaranjadas que estava próxima à pedra branca começou a ficar diferente, estava mudando, diante de nossos olhos... Não durou mais que trinta segundos. Em um momento, era uma flor seca e sem vida, quase marrom, e no outro, era uma linda rosa branca, irradiando vida pelas pétalas.  
E nos impressionando ainda mais, as outras plantas e flores ao redor também foram ganhando vida, deixaram de ser secas, ficara tudo tão bonito...  
"Um azevinho!"  
Harry disse, apontando para uma plantinha acima de nossas cabeças. Eu conhecia a lenda, mas não acreditava nela. Mas algo me fez falar para Harry.  
"Dizem que quando duas pessoas estão embaixo de um azevinho..."  
"Eu sei."  
O mundo parecia girar conforme os olhos verdes de Harry se aproximavam dos meus. Fechei meus olhos, me aproximei dele também e...  
Ouvi um choro de criança.  
Esfreguei os olhos, levantando-me rápido e fui até o berço onde Lily dormia. Peguei-a em meu colo e comecei a balançá-la, mas ela não parava de chorar. Harry apareceu quase que imediatamente, vestido em um pijama verde. Envergonhei-me um pouco por estar também de camisola, azul, mas logo voltei minha atenção para Lily.  
"Ela está com fome, Harry."  
Prontamente ele saiu e antes mesmo que eu pudesse balançar Lily mais uma vez ele estava de volta, a varinha na mão.  
"Accio Mamadeira!"  
Em segundos, uma mamadeira pronta veio até a mão de Harry, que a estendeu para mim. Pus o bico na boca de Lily e ela imediatamente se acalmou.  
"Você pensou em tudo, não? Já tinha até preparado uma mamadeira!"  
"Um homem prevenido vale por dois."  
Rimos e logo Lily voltou a dormir. Ele voltou para seu quarto e eu voltei a me deitar. Já deveria ser muito tarde.

_**Angel of mine, can I thank you?  
You have saved me time and time again**_

Tentei dormir, mas não consegui. A lembrança daquele sonho não saía de minha mente. Não tentava entender o que significava, mas sim o porquê de ter sonhado com isso. Fora um sonho bonito, mas estranho. O túmulo de Ginny, as flores que se regeneravam, o azevinho... Mas eu só conseguia pensar naquele beijo. Ou melhor, naquele quase-beijo, já que exatamente naquele momento, Lily acordara chorando.  
Também pensei em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. A morte de Ginny durante o parto com certeza era a lembrança mais dolorosa. Nunca fui amiga íntima dela, mas sempre gostei muito de Ginny. E ver como Harry estava sofrendo me machucava muito.  
Harry. Foi no que mais pensei durante aquela noite de insônia. Ele sempre foi muito importante para mim, mas nunca notou isso. Aquela não era a primeira vez que invadiu meus pensamentos, mas sempre me proibi de continuar pensando tanto nele. Mas naquela noite não me proibi. Pensei nele. E tive medo. Medo de estar apaixonada por Harry Potter.  
E enquanto eu pensava nele, o céu se tornava menos escuro, e a lua e as estrelas sumiam. Enquanto eu pensava nele, fui até a janela e a abri completamente, vendo a escala natural de azul que o céu fazia. Enquanto eu pensava nele, observei os primeiros raios de sol despontarem no horizonte, dando ao azul um tom avermelhado divino. Enquanto eu pensava nele, o sol aparecia aos poucos, sua iluminação crescente ofuscando minha vista quando olhava diretamente para ele. E enquanto eu pensava nele, vi o sol aparecer por completo, iluminando meu rosto, minha alma, minha vida.

_**Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

O sol nasceu, assim como uma nova esperança dentro de mim. Não a esperança de que um dia ele também fosse me amar, mas a esperança de que esse amor não seria em vão. Eu, que sempre procurei ser fiel a mim mesma, escondi por tanto tempo esse sentimento. Mas quando o descobri, vi que não havia porquê escondê-lo. Era puro, verdadeiro e jamais causaria mal algum. Era simplesmente amor.  
Eu ainda olhava para fora da janela quando Harry entrou no quarto. Em silêncio, dirigiu-se a Lily, e vendo que ainda dormia tranqüilamente, voltou-se para mim. Pôs-se ao meu lado e também observou a árvore de folhas amarelo-alaranjadas que tanto olhei. Apenas olhou. E desejei que aquele momento se eternizasse, que ficássemos ali para o resto de nossas vidas, contemplando o vento, agora fraco, balançar suavemente as folhas secas.  
"Procuram tanto a felicidade e não a vêem nas coisas mais simples", foi o que pensei. Apenas esse pensamento. Dizem que os momentos felizes costumam a durar pouco, mas aquele pareceu durar horas. Até que o despertar chegou e ele finalmente disse.  
"Bom dia."  
"Bom dia."  
Apenas essas palavras, que pouco ou nada significavam, mas que para mim eram especiais. Especiais por selarem um momento como aquele. Solitários e ao mesmo tempo tão unidos, éramos nós.  
E Lily mais uma vez acordou chorando. E daquela vez não precisamos sequer pensar. Era fome. Peguei-a nos braços e fui até a cozinha, sem dar mais atenção a Harry. Ou sem parecer dar.  
Preparei uma mamadeira para ela, que logo se acalmou, e então pude começar a preparar o nosso café da manhã. Enchi uma pequena jarra com água e após um toque de varinha, já fervera.  
"Deixe-me preparar o café."  
Harry havia vindo para cozinha, e queria ajudar. Eu ainda estava com Lily no colo enquanto continuava a preparar o café.  
"Não, ontem você fez o jantar. Hoje eu faço o café."  
Ele aquiesceu e estendeu os braços em minha direção, pedindo que eu lhe entregasse a menina. Deitei-a em seu colo e Harry sentou-se à mesa, distraindo-se com a garotinha.  
"Um choro alto para uma menina tão pequena, não acha?"  
"Pois é. Essa noite não houve despertador mais eficiente."  
Pergunta e resposta sorridentes. Seguidas de silêncio.  
Continuei preparando o café, e em poucos minutos já estava pronto. Havia um bolo coberto sobre a mesa, que descobri e ofereci junto com o café.  
"Está muito bom, Luna."  
"Obrigada."  
Um olhar mais demorado. Ele pensa que não percebi. Mas quem não perceberia aquele par de olhos verdes te olhando, como se admirasse alguma pintura? Eu percebi.  
Terminamos o café e eu para o jardim com Lily. Desde o primeiro momento em que entrei naquela casa, o lugar que mais gostei foi aquele jardim, e principalmente aquela árvore. Linda, amarelo-alaranjada, como se guardasse um pouco do sol em si durante o outono.  
Alguns minutos depois Harry chegou. Como sempre, parecia chegar quando eu me sentava àquele banco para observar aquela árvore. Era sempre assim. ele chegava em silêncio, sentava-se ao meu lado e depois de algum tempo dizia algo que fazia com que eu me arrepiasse.  
"É você quem me dá forças, sabia?"  
De todas as vezes em que ele disse coisas estranhas naquele banco, essa foi a que menos compreendi. Porque estava dizendo isso naquele momento? Não me deu tempo para pensar, continuou, como se ditasse uma carta.  
"E eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você."  
Eu que não sabia o que seria de mim sem ele. Era ele quem me dava força. Eu sempre parecia ajudá-lo, mas sempre foi o contrário. Enquanto o ajudava, era a mim que estava fazendo bem, e não a ele.  
Como se a carta tivesse terminado, ele se calou e segurou a minha mão. Um arrepio perpassou minha espinha apenas com aquele toque simples, e ele pareceu sentir também. Sua mão estava quente, enquanto a minha estava muito fria. O choque de temperaturas que aquele toque causou foi como se gelo e fogo se abraçassem. Minha pele pareceu derreter sob o calor de seus dedos, e a dele pareceu esfriar sobre o frio dos meus. Um contraste peculiar, pois não se tratava de cores ou formas, mas de tato. Nunca havia sentido isso antes, mas soube que era bom.  
Ele olhou em meus olhos, e aquele olhar foi um mistério para mim pela primeira vez. Não o li, como sempre fazia ou tentava fazer, mas deixei que meu coração descobrisse o que passava sem a ajuda de minha mente. E ele entendeu.  
"Harry, eu..."  
"Não diga nada, Luna... já entendi."  
Encostou um dedo da outra mão em meus lábios delicadamente, e foi como uma declaração. Uma declaração de que também sentia o mesmo, de que éramos dois, de que éramos um...  
E ele baixou seus olhos para Lily, que permanecia deitada em meu colo, acordada, mas quieta. E mais uma vez eu entendi, mas desejei não entender. Lily. Era o motivo por qual eu não deveria dizer nada. Não deveríamos consolidar esse sentimento, falando. Enquanto guardássemos para nós mesmos, ainda teríamos uma chance. Mas o motivo não era Lily, eu sabia. Era Ginny.  
Levantei-me e deixei-o sozinho, naquele lugar que era meu. Fui com a filha dele até o quarto e a deixei no berço. Arrumei as poucas coisas que trouxera de casa e fui até a porta, voltando para o jardim. Ia embora.  
"Luna, o que está acontecendo?"  
Foi a minha vez de colocar um dedo sobre seus lábios e repetir suas palavras.  
"Não diga nada... eu já entendi."  
E tranqüila abri o portão e saí, aparatando depois de alguns poucos passos.

_**It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

Ficar sozinha era mais difícil depois de se acostumar a estar acompanhada. Descobri isso no momento que em cheguei à minha casa, vazia, apenas com minhas plantas. Mas lá não havia uma árvore de folhas amarelo-alaranjadas e nem uma menina de cabelos castanho-acobreados. E não havia ele. Só havia eu.  
Uma semana. Passava o tempo todo em casa, cuidando das plantas, a tranqüilidade emanando por todos os lados. Sempre fora o que eu mais gostava, mas agora eu necessitava de mais do que isso. Precisava de mais do que só eu. Precisava dele. Cada vez mais.  
Em duas semanas descobri o significado verdadeiro da palavra saudade. Saudade não é sentir falta do que você tem, mas do que você não tem. Tive saudade do tempo em que tudo estava em paz e eu poderia ficar com ele. E tive saudade de um tempo que não existira.  
Três semanas. As plantas já estavam impecáveis, e eu estava cada vez pior. Percebi que a solidão não é estar sem muitas pessoas por perto, mas sim estar sem uma pessoa. Não agüentava mais.  
Um mês. Precisava tomar decisões. Queria tomar decisões. E a única decisão que eu poderia fazer era uma. Eu voltaria.

_**After all these years, one thing is true  
Constant force within my heart is you  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you**_

Aparatei. A sensação de estar de volta era única. Eu podia até sentir o cheiro daquele jardim. Andei um pouco. Abri o portão. Não precisava de convite para entrar ali.  
Ele estava no jardim. Sem Lily. Sentado naquele banco. Observando aquela árvore. Desta vez seria ao contrário.  
Aproximei-me em silêncio e ele não percebeu. Ou fingiu não perceber. Sentei-me a seu lado. Observei a árvore. As folhas continuavam amarelo-alaranjadas. Estavam me esperando.  
"É você quem me dá forças, sabia? E eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você."  
E sem dizer nada mais, nós apenas nos abraçamos, um abraço forte, como se um quisesse dividir suas forças com o outro. E era assim. E percebi que meu corpo não era frio como minha mão e nem o dele era quente.  
Aquele abraço pareceu durar horas, mas quando terminou, pareceu não ter durado nada. Era tudo tão rápido e tão demorado ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que eu nunca tinha ido embora, que sempre estive ali com ele. Parecia que ainda éramos um.  
"Senti tanto a sua falta!"  
"Não diga nada, Harry. Apenas sinta. Os sentimentos são mais puros enquanto não os colocamos em palavras."  
E calados, permanecemos ali, sentados, apenas observando aquela árvore.  
"Luna, eu... posso te perguntar uma coisa?"  
Passaram-se vários minutos até que ele dissesse isso. Parecia estar medindo as palavras há tempo. Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça.  
"Porque... essa árvore?"  
Dei uma risadinha. Ele pareceu se sentir bobo.  
"Você nunca reparou? Essa árvore é diferente. É uma cerejeira."  
Percebi que ele ainda não havia entendido.  
"Estamos no outono, Harry! E embora essa árvore esteja com suas folhas todas secas e amarelo-alaranjadas, ainda há cerejas nela, lá no alto!"  
Olhou para o topo da árvore, e sorriu. Havia avistado os pequenos frutos muito vermelhos que se destacavam das demais cores quentes da árvore.  
"É _vida_, Harry. Embora tudo pareça acabado, ainda existe _vida_! É por isso que _essa_ árvore é tão importante. Para mim, ela representa _vida_."  
Num gesto súbito, puxou sua varinha, e apontou para o alto da árvore.  
"Não, Harry."  
Encostei minha mão na sua levemente, segurando-a para que não usasse a varinha. Abaixei-a junto a minha, devagar.  
"Deixe que eu as pegue. Não é vida, Luna?"  
"Harry, são elas que nos mostram que apesar de estar desse jeito, a árvore ainda tem vida, e que está apenas esperando para colocá-la para fora! Tirar as cerejas da árvore seria tirar a vida dela."  
"Não, tirar as cerejas da árvore significa apenas que um novo ciclo vai começar, Luna. As árvores, assim como as pessoas, não são alegria o tempo inteiro. Elas precisam de um tempo para refletir, para guardarem a alegria para si. É por isso que temos o inverno, para que ela guarde _vida_ para a primavera."  
E tirei minha mão de cima da dele, como um sinal de consentimento que foi compreendido. Voltou a levantar a varinha para o topo da árvore, onde havia um pequeno grupo de cerejas.  
"_Accio cerejas_!"  
E as cerejas voaram diretamente para a palma da mão aberta de Harry. Pegou uma com os dedos da outra mão, e sem aviso, levou até meus lábios. Abri-os levemente e senti o gosto doce de cereja, a mais saborosa que já havia comido. Pegou uma outra com seus dedos e levou a sua própria boca. Olhou-me nos olhos.  
"Eu nunca te disse, mas sempre achei que essa árvore era parecida com você. E agora sei o porquê. Você sempre terá vida em si, Luna, e nunca se importará de dividir com outras pessoas, ainda que tenha só um pouco."  
Não disse nada. Era estranho ouvir Harry falar assim. Fazia eu me sentir amada.  
"Harry, se sou assim, é por sua causa."  
"Por minha causa?"  
"Porque ninguém é nada sem amor."  
E dizendo isso, levantei-me, o sabor de cereja ainda em minha boca. Entrei na casa e fui ao quarto de Lily. Preparei uma mamadeira e fiquei no quarto, esperando que ela acordasse.  
A noite foi caindo, e parecia que trazer o inverno consigo. Senti frio. E ao ouvir o barulho da chuva batendo nas folhas amarelo-alaranjadas da cerejeira, soube que no dia seguinte elas não estariam mais amarelo-alaranjadas. Era o começo de uma nova fase.  
Lily acordou e lhe dei de comer. Fiquei com ela em meu colo por um bom tempo, brincando, como há muito tempo não fazia. A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte, mas não era uma tempestade. Nada de trovões ou relâmpagos. Apenas água.  
As horas passavam sem que eu nem percebesse. Harry não apareceu no quarto de Lily. Brinquei com a menina até que ela pareceu cansada demais. A pus no berço, então, e saí do quarto, indo em direção a porta. Precisava passar em um lugar antes que o outono acabasse.

_**Angel of mine, let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

Estava descalça, queria sentir melhor o fim daquela estação. A chuva continuava forte, mas não me importei. Abri a porta e saí. O jardim tinha poças d'água, que espirravam por minhas roupas quando eu lhes pisava.  
A sensação da água nos meus cabelos me trazia calma. O frio molhado me fazia esquecer de tudo, das coisas boas, das ruins, e me atinha apenas _àquele_ momento.  
Andei por todo o jardim, sem um rumo certo, rodando, olhando para o céu com os olhos entreabertos, o rosto completamente molhado.  
A lua cheia, apesar das nuvens que a encobriam, ainda clareava o jardim e me iluminava de uma forma que eu nunca havia experimentado.  
Foi quando senti calor. Um calor diferente em minhas mãos. E parei, os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a chuva. E senti meus dedos entrelaçados aos _dele_, que me aqueceram o corpo inteiro, ainda que só tivessem me tocado a mãos. Senti-o de frente para mim, nossas mãos unidas.  
A água de repente não existia, não _parecia_ existir. Só o que existia éramos nós dois, em um lugar que não importava, juntos, um só. _Nada mais_ existia. Nem lembranças, nem tristeza, nem lágrimas.  
E como se estivéssemos em um filme, e que tudo já tivesse sido escrito, nós nos beijamos. Um beijo suave e leve, como a luz fraca da lua, mas que dentro de mim teve a intensidade de um raio naquela chuva que não virou tempestade. E dentro dele também, eu podia sentir. Nossos lábios se uniram primeiro, como se dando tempo para que nos acostumássemos com a boca um do outro. Seus lábios estavam gelados, contrastando maravilhosamente com o calor que seu toque me proporcionava. E em seguida, lentamente, nossas línguas puderam sentir o gosto uma da outra, o gosto que tanto ansiávamos por sentir.  
Quando separamos nossos lábios e finalmente abri meus olhos, a chuva diminuía, se tornando aos poucos uma garoa. A água escorria de nossos rostos e cabelos, e o olhar de ternura que me lançou foi a maior prova desse amor que poderia me dar. E percebi uma coisa, que lhe disse imediatamente.  
"Seu beijo tem gosto de cereja. E é o melhor sabor que eu já senti em toda a minha vida."  
"Não diga nada, Luna. Apenas sinta. Os sentimentos são mais puros enquanto não os colocamos em palavras."  
Ele usou minhas palavras para responder.  
"Esqueça! Quando o amor quer falar, a razão deve se calar."  
"Então... Eu te amo."  
E lhe dei, sem aviso, um beijo estalado nos lábios.  
"Eu também."  
E caminhamos, através da chuva agora fina, pelo jardim, ainda sem rumo, apenas aproveitando aquele momento, e eu sentia o calor de sua mão unida a minha, que me aquecia de todo o frio.  
Quando entramos em casa, fomos ao quarto de Lily, que estava quieta no berço, mas acordada. Harry com seu braço abraçava meus ombros, enquanto eu repousava minha cabeça em seu peito. E Lily sorriu.  
"Acho que ela aprovou."  
Harry falou, sorrindo. Sorri também.  
"É, acho que sim."  
Mais um beijo, dessa vez ainda mais intenso, e quando nos separamos, Lily ainda sorria. Harry a pegou nos braços, deu um beijo em sua testa. Eu fiz o mesmo.  
"Boa noite, Lily Luna Potter."  
A surpresa ao descobrir que a menina tinha meu nome foi tanta que eu não consegui controlar a emoção. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo meu rosto, molhando meu sorriso.  
"O nome dela é Luna?"  
"Sim. Ginny que escolheu."  
E tendo colocado Lily de volta no berço, saímos do quarto.  
"Boa noite."  
"Boa noite."  
Um "boa noite" como todos os outros. Nas palavras, pois em seu olhar eu pude ver algo muito além. Era tudo diferente.  
E naquela noite demorei a dormir, de propósito, recordando todos os momentos que haviam acabado de acontecer. Mas não sonhei, pois a realidade já estava muito linda, não precisava sonhar.

_**Back in the arms of my angel  
Back to the peace that I so love  
Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
Giving you a gift that you remind me**_

"Você tem certeza que quer ir?"  
"Sim, eu tenho, Harry."  
Aparatamos, eu agarrada ao braço de Harry. Na mão livre, nós dois tínhamos flores, rosas brancas. Passado o desconforto da aparatação, chegamos.  
Andamos por alguns minutos pelo chão já coberto de neve. Sem dizer nada. Até que finalmente encontramos.  
_Ginny M. Weasley Potter_.  
A lápide estava ainda mais branca por causa da neve, e havia uma flor aos pés dela. Sem cor, congelada. Eu e Harry nos olhamos, e jogamos as rosas brancas que trouxemos por cima daquela. Muitas flores agora cobriam o túmulo.  
E abraçados, contemplamos por alguns instantes aquele lugar. Harry já não tinha lágrimas nos olhos, como da última vez que o vi ali. Pelo contrário, tinha um sorriso no rosto. O sorriso de saber que Ginny estava bem, porque sabia que Lily estaria bem.  
Voltamos em silêncio, assim como quando fomos. Aparatamos à porta do cemitério trouxa, não havia ninguém ali.  
Ao chegar em casa, agora _nossa casa_, me virei para Harry.  
"Tenho um presente para você."  
"O que é?"  
"Feche os olhos."  
E quando ele fechou os olhos, tirei do bolso uma única fruta, muito pequena, que coloquei em sua boca.  
"Cereja..."  
"Encontrei no cemitério, quando você não estava olhando. Viu? Até naquele lugar, a vida pode existir. Basta que cultivemos a felicidade que conseguimos."  
Ele me abraçou. Não pude ver seu rosto, mas sabia que ele sorria. Eu sempre sabia.  
"Meu anjo, deixe-me agradecer-lhe. Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes. Anjo, devo que confessar que é você que sempre me dá força, e eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você."  
Ao ouvi-lo sussurrar isso, em meu ouvido, todo o frio foi embora, como só ele era capaz de fazer com que se fosse.  
E naquele momento, não senti nada, não pensei em nada. Apenas amei. E continuei amando. E sempre amaria. _Sempre_.

_**Angel of mine, can I thank you?  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you**_

**Nota da Autora:** Primeira HL que escrevo, e confesso que amei. Não queria escrever drama, pois acho que a Luna é a personagem menos adequada para uma fic dramática.  
Agradecimentos imensos à Marília, que betou uma primeira fez e à Raquel, que betou a segunda (filha, te amoooo ); à Thai que fez a capa linda e a você, leitor, que vai deiar uma lida review (?) xD.


End file.
